Valkyries & Ninjas
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke at the Valley of End.Years later a blond valkyrie comes from the heaven and her group of chosen Einherjar must face Akatsuki to restore the balance of the world. Valkyrie Fem!Naruto.
1. prologue

Valkyries & Ninjas

By Belletiger BT

Prologue

Summuary: Nauto is killed by Sasuke at the valley of End. Years later a blond valkyrie from the heaves and her group of chosen Einherjar must face Akatsuki and restoring the balance of the world. But why does this valkyrie has the same whiskers marks as Naruto's?

0000

Sasuke stared down at the still form that lie before him and couldn't help but feel dead inside. He had killed ; the next step in his lifelong goal of having his revenge upon his brother. Because of it, he had attained the fearsome and most coveted form of his clan's kekkai genkai: the Mangekyou Sharingan.

But this killing had a high price; the life of the one he truly called a friend was dead. Naruto was dead now because of him. The blond, once so vibrant, so spirited, so annoying… was gone. All that remained of the tomboyish girl he had once known, the first person he had dared to call his friend, was nothing more than a slowly cooling corpse.

"I am sorry Naruto. I really am." Said Sasuke softly as tears came down of his face. He just stared at his rival and someone he could call friend. His first and only friend. " I am no better than Itachi. But I promised this Naruto, I will repay you somehow. whether it's in this life or the next."

Sasuke looked at the gem around Naruto's neck. He took it as a reminder of his mistake and promised to Naruto. The Uchiha stared to walk his way to the sound village; where Orochimaru was waiting for him. The Uchiha looked at Naruto for the last time before he leaves. The raven haired boy blinked confused; for a moment he saw a woman in a strange kind of armor standing, holding an orange crystal in her hands before she vanishes in the air; like a ghost. Sasuke couldn't understand what he just saw; could be he seeing things? After all, he almost has no chakra left in his body and maybe the exhaustion could be the explication of him seeing things. Then, Sasuke walked off to Oto, leaving Naruto's corpse behind. Not too long after sasuke left from the battle field, Kakashi arrived at the valley of end only to find his female blond student's corpse lying in the ground.

000

It was cold. Very could. A figure was flouting in an abyss of pure darkness. she felt nothing but darkness and coldness surrounding him.

"So, that's the true death, hun? Not bad…"

The figure flouting in the darkness was none than Uzumaki Naruto; killed in action by the one who called her best friend.

'_Was it worth it Sasuke?'_ asked her as she thought on the last uchiha. _'The revenge was so important to you than us? Than me?'_ A tear rolled down on her face.

"Hold my hand, brave soul."

Naruto blinked confused as she heard a soft voice. Then, she saw a light in that darkness abyss. In the light there was a shadow figure. Naruto couldn't see the face of the figure, but she knew it was a woman because of the voice.

"What?"

"Hold my hand brave soul. I shall take you away from the darkness."

The mysterious figure's voice was soft and at the same time strong. Naruto didn't know why, but she could feel she can trust in that woman. As she held her hand, a strong light blinded her. Then, a wave of images appeared in his head, and it felt like if she was being pierced with a million needles. Naruto cried in pain as she hugged her head as darkness consumed her once more.

0000

"Wake up."

Sapphire eyes slowly opened as they saw a beautiful lady with a long blond hair and emerald eyes. She had a serene smile in her face. She was also wearing a white dress.

"Welcome back to Valhalla, Kará."

The woman helped the girl to get up from the altar. Sapphire eyes blinked in confused as they saw a mirror beside her. The girl in the altar could see her reflection; a beautiful girl with long berry golden, wearing a dress that looked like a long nightgown. She wondered if the girl in the mirror was really herself as she looked confused to the older woman. She noticed she had weird whiskers marks.

"Kará?" she whispered confused.

"Yes," she nodded "That's your name. Your mortal body has died in the battle field and one of your valkyrie sisters has bought you back to Valhalla."

The girl felt very lost. Valkyrie? Valhalla? She couldn't understand what that woman was talking about. She only smiled to her as she guides her to the halls. The older woman only looked softly at the big scar in her chest.

"Looks like the battle was too much for you,Kará. Big enough to damage your memories of Valhalla while you were a mortal. Don't worry; in due time you will understand and remember everything." The woman said as she guided the girl named Kará trought the corridors of the palace. "By the way, I am Freya; Queen of Asgard. You might not remember me or anyone here, but welcome back to Valhalla, Kará Valkyrie."

For some reason, Kará doesn't feel that palace was her true home as an image of a raven haired boy appeared in her mind for a moment.

To be Continued.

I hope you have liked the staring of my new Fem!Naruto story. From the ones who read my other story "The Valkyrie" which has a fem!Ichigo as a valkyrie and promised I would do a new version. I kinda ended up having a Fem!Naruto as a valkyrie. In this story some events will be based on the Valkyrie Profile events but of course there will be some differences in this story to the valkyrie profile games.

There will be more than 3 valkyies. In this story each valkyrie is a guardian of one alternative universe and responsible for the balance of this universe.

Odin will be not a greed and dictator bastard like his counterpart in the VP univer. Freya will be not an arrogant bitch either.

Kará is Naruto's valkyrie spirit, just like how Lenneth was the valkyrie spirit of PLatina. But unlike Lenneth, Kara's memories of her past like will be not sealed by Odin and Freya. Kara's memories were damaged by Sasuke's chidori which affected her memories of being Naruto and Kará.

Now for the Einherjar, which characters of Naruto who were killed in action should become Kará's Einherjar? You can even choose the dead characters killed before the series has stared ( like Obito and Sandaime Kazekage). One thing: Minato will be not an Einherjar. He will show up in the other way in the series.

Please, dolt forget to review. I wanna know if you liked the staring of the story. And also I am looking for a beta-writer. If anyone who's interested to be my beta, please send me a PM.

Glossary:

Kará: her name means "The wild stormy one".

Einherjar: A being who died but his or her soul was given another chance to live, by serving the host.

Valkyrie: battle maidens who serve to Odin. And they are the ones who decide who will die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, where the deceased warriors become einherjar.

Odin: The god king of Valhalla.

Freya: The Goddess of Fertility and so called Giver of Life. She's the second in command of Odin.

Valhalla: the palace where the northern gods live and watch the events of Midgar- the human world.


	2. Chapter 1 The battle maiden

Valkyries & Ninjas  
Chapter 1- The battle maiden

AN: well guys, here is the chapter 1 of the story. I hope you like this chapter.

000

Valhalla, land of the northern gods and the souls of the bravest warriors who died in battle, preparing for the Ragnarok under the leadership of a beautiful and wise battle maiden as known as Valkyrie

A young girl with a long golden hair was walking through the gardens of Valhalla. She smiled to the beauty of the flowers in there before she heard a voice behind her.

"Kará-Chan!"

Kará smiled softly as she saw the owner of the voice. Then it was hugged by a little girl that looked around 10 years, she had a long dark hair, blue eyes and elf ears. She was wearing a green dress. Kará just looked at the little with a smile her face.

"You look energetic as usual, Frey. Lady Eiri is giving you sugar again?"

"You're being mean to me, Kará!" complained the little goddess. "Anyway, big sister is expecting you inside of the great hall."

Kará nodded to her as she went inside to the great hall. Since the events of the Ragnarok, Odin had died in the great battle by the hands of Loki and his son wolf Fenrir. That was what she heard from her Valkyrie sisters who were survivors from the Ragnarok Since Odin's death, Freya has taken the leadership of Valhalla.

"I am here, as you ordered, Freya-Sama." Kará said as she kneed in the front of the goddess queen.

"Please, stand up, Kará." Freya said softly "there's no need to kneel in the front of me like the people from Midgar. You're the part of the family."

Kará nodded as she stood up. 3 years after her 'return' to Valhalla , Freya took care of her like a mother would do to her child. Kará has a deep respect and love for the goddess .

"There's a reason why I called you here, Kará Valkyrie." Freya said to Kará. Kara could hear she was serious.

Freya made a move with her hand as an image appeared above them. The image was showing many types of villages and human warriors fighting in a style that she never seen before but for some reason she felt familiar to those styles.

"That's the world of shinobi. The world which is you're the guardian. You know here in Valhalla, each Valkyrie is the guardian of one alternative world; protecting the balance of this world and bringing the Einherjahr with them."

"I know this, Freya-Sama. I also know when a Valkyrie dies, she is reborn into the world she guards as a mortal; she only reawakens as a Valkyrie again when there's a disequilibrium in the balance of the world." Kará said as Freya nodded to her. Freya knew unlike most of the Valkyries, Kara is one of the very few who does not have any memory of being a mortal or a Valkyrie either. Which made her training staring from the beginning.

"The Shinobi world is in danger. Since you have returned to Valhalla, the balance of that world is slowly turning unstable." Then an image of 9 people wearing a black baggy coat with red clouds on has appeared. " They are the ones who are responsible for the unbalance of this world. They call themselves 'Akatsuki'; a group of very powerful rouge ninjas. You mission is to stop whatever Akatsuki is planning and restore the balance of the Shinobi World. You can take any dead ninja to be your Einherjahr to help you in this mission."

Kará nodded up as wings came out of her back and covered her whole body. When the wings were undone into a blow of feathers, revealing her Valkyrie armor. Her outfit consisted of an orange armor covering her chest, arms and boots. Golden metallic rings, one larger than the other, covered parts of her body. Around her body armor a blue crystal embedded at her lower neck and down at the golden belt section. She wore a pair of orange armored gauntlets that reached past her elbows. A white skirt started after the chest armor and extended the full length of her legs. She kept a sword at her left side and wore a golden helmet that didn't cover the top of her head and had large white feathers coming out the back of it.

"I will accompany you to the shinobi world, however I will have to return shortly." Freya said to Kará " It would be cruel to let you go alone without some guidance first."

With that, Freya and Kará ( who summoned her wings) flew away from the castle of Valhalla, going towards to Shinobi World.

000

As they arrived in the Shinobi World, Kará and Freya looked at the small village in the top of the hill. Kará looked at the place with surprise. It's nothing like Asgard but the people in there looked like to live in a simple life before their souls are reborn through the circle of reincarnation.

"So, this is the shinobi world." Kará said in wonder.

"Yes, the shinobi world is how the people who didn't die in battle call this realm." Freya explained to Kará.

"I see." Kará whispered. She didn't know but she felt she knew this place somehow, "how can I find the Akatsuki?"

"You will feel their presence. Close your eyes concentrate and open your heart. You will understand what I mean."

Kará nodded as she did what Freya told her to do. As she closed her eyes and opened her heart she could hear voices, some voices are happy, other are angry, and other in disappear.

"You see? You have a rare gift Kará. You have the aura power; you can feel the all emotions in the human and gods souls alike; even their emotions left in objects. That's how you will find Akatsuki and some worthy ghosts to turn into Einherjahr." Freya explained to Kará about the nature of her powers. The aura power is a very rare gift that only a very few Valkyries possess. Kará now understood the importance of her powers. "Ah, before I return to Valhalla, I need tell you something important."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"If you find any hot guy who died in battle, you can bring him back to Valhalla," Freya said happily before waving goodbye to Kará as she disappeared from her sight. Kará couldn't help, but sweat-drop from Freya's comment.

"_Sometimes Freya–sama can be weird…."_ Kará thought to herself before flying off.

000

Not so far away, a group of Konoha ninjas were facing two members of Akatsuki. On the left was a silver-haired man who had his hair neatly combed. He held out his trademark weapon: a three-bladed scythe that resembled three blood-tipped hooked talons. The weapon, which was attached by a long rope, had extended out to grab Yugito, but quickly retracted back to the red-eyed, silver-haired man. He wore the traditional Akatsuki garb as he left the front part of his cloak unbuttoned. This man was Hidan, deep follower of the Jashin religion.

The other was a giant of a man. In addition to his cloak, the white hood, and his Waterfall hitai-ate, the giant man's eyes and nose were only visible. His eyes looked visibly red - the pupils were green and well-rounded - from a closer distance if one could see them. He wore a black mask, which covered his mouth. This behemoth was Kakuzu, formerly of Takigakure.

Asuma and his team ( Kotetsu, Izumo and Shikmaru) eventually tracked down the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, at a Bounty Station, where they quickly discovered that Hidan was immortal after their first attack. The situation worsened, when Hidan's counter-attack resulted in him becoming 'linked' to Asuma through a curse ritual. Hidan assumed a Grim Reaper-like form, causing any bodily damage to Hidan to be shared with Asuma, while at the same time not hindering Hidan at all. Some quick thinking by Shikamaru managed to break Hidan's ritual, allowing Asuma to decapitate him with his chakra-extended trench knives. Surprisingly, Hidan's severed head started to talk, uttering expletives at Asuma and Kakuzu (for not helping him).

Kakuzu finally stepped in as he admonished his partner for letting his guard down, and sewed Hidan's head back onto his body. With his body restored, Hidan resumed the ritual. Shikamaru rushed to the aid of his sensei just as Hidan impaled himself with his pike, delivering the final blow to Asuma.

"NOO!!!!" Shikamaru cried out as he saw Asuma falling in the ground, limp. "Asuma!! ASUMA!!"

"It feels… so good…"Hidan smile evilly as he sighted in refill . No matter how many times he complains about the pain and doing the ritual. It was always a good sensation to kill for Jashin-sama. He took the spear out of his chest as he undo his transformation. He looked at Kakuzu. "I'm done, Kakuzu."

"I'll be finished soon too." Kakuzu said as he was still crushing the necks of Kotetsu and Izumo.

Shikamaru rushed to try to save his teammates but Kakuzu trow Kotetsu into Shikamaru. Hidan and Kakuzu blinked confused as they saw white feathers falling around them. Suddenly Kakuzu's face was smashed in by something similar to a high-heeled foot. The giant was knocked right off his feet and sent flying. Izumo fall on the ground, coughing as he nursed his sore neck.

"What the hell?!" shouted Hidan.

"Skorpionstern art: Scharlachrot Nadel!"

Then, Hidan was hit by a red blast. Shikamaru took the opportunity to get away from the akatsuki duo as he went over where Asuma was lied down. Kotetsu went over to Izumo to see if he was OK.

"Are you , Izumo?" Kotesu asked to his friend.

"Yeah, but where that blast came from?"

Everyone turned as they watched an orange armored figure descend from out of nowhere. This figure was a girl with a long blond hair. Her face was majestic yet beautiful, with ember sapphire . On her back was a pair of a wings spread across majestically. It was Kará Valkyrie , ready for the battle. She glared at the Akatsuki duo as she drew out her sword and her winds disappearing in a blow of feathers. She looked at Asuma in Shikamaru's arms.

"He can't be saved." Kara said to Shikamaru as she turned her attention to the Akatsuki group. "You should get away from the battle."

Kotetsu and Izumo didn't know who or what that winged girl was, but one thing they sure: she was on their side, at least that's what they hope she was. Shikamaru was shocked. He never seen something like this. Who was this girl? And that armor…. Its no armor that he had seen before. And what was that jutsu she had just used?

Hidan slowly brought himself back on his feet. "Fuck! That hurt, you bitch!" The Jashinist angrily glared at the girl. He scanned the armored female warrior. "Who... or what the fuck are you?!"

"I am a servant of heavens and the guardian of this world; Kará Valkyrie. You'll remember this name because I will be the one send you to Hel-sama's realm."

"Kará Valkyrie? I never heard about you." Hidan scoffed as he already grew irritated of her. "And what the heck is that armor? So weird and so ugly. I doubt you're a servant of gods like you said. Fuck you, you don't even look like a priestess."

Kará sighted in frustration. Really, why all the ones involved with dark arts and demons have to be so arrogant and yet so full of themselves.

"I am not a priestess, fool. I am a battle maiden- the servants of the high gods of Asgard and also your doom."

Hidan and Kará weapons crashed into each other. Hidan was getting angry as Kará blocked each of the Jashin's follower's attack, not allowing him to draw out blood. Kara caught movement out of the corner of her eye, coming at her fast and glinting in the light. her reaction was immediate; she used to sword to block the incoming attack. Metal clashed against flash and Kará saw that Kakuzu tried to attack her by behind. If one thing Kará always hated is someone who would attack by their back.

"You such disgrace souls! No wonder this world is in disequilibrium!" Kará snapped as she raised up her energy. Her high spirit energy made everyone in there, include the akatsuki duo being paralyzed. Shikamaru felt sick, it was like the pressure of the air in there was getting heavier

"Burn into your mind and go back to the hell pit you belong too!" Kará shouted as she sliced through their chests. The Zombie duo roared in pain. Suddenly a pair of purple doors shot up with skulls on it.

"What the hell?" Izumo gasped in horror as he and his team saw the giant doors behind of Hidan and Kakuzu.

"It's hell," Kará said, answering Izumo's question. "A battle maiden's blade can only wash away sins from the noble warriors who due in the battle field. Those who commuted terrible sins while alive go to hell." Kará said, the gates opened a giant sword pulled the hollow through.

As the battle was over, Kará sheathed her sword sword as she vanished in the air like a ghost. Shikamaru was surprised. Who was that girl? He knew he had heard something about a battle maiden somewhere. Ino, Chouji and the rescue team arrived in the local after the battle was over. Ino tried everything she could to save Asuma but he was so badly wounded the only thing the Yamanaka could do is making Asuma feeling less pain as he died with his students crying over him.

000

It was raining in the fire country. Kará was watching the shinobi carrying the body of Asuma back to their home Konoha. Being in a invisible stage, Kará could see and hear everything before the man's death. She could see the young teens loved their teacher like children would do with their father.

"You team must really love you, warrior."Kará said as she watches the ninjas leaving. "You really raised them well."

Kará looked at her right Asuma. At least his spirit. Asuma couldn't help but smiling softly. "I know."he said. " I feel I did my job passing the will of fire to them. Especially to Shikamaru. What will happen now?"

"The ones you fought from Akatsuki were the weakest ones. I have no doubt the other Akatsuki members are much more stronger than those two I sent to the hell. My mission is stop them whatever they are planning and return the balance to this world." Kará explained to Asuma about her mission involving Akatsuki. "You have two choices; I can send you to the paradise where you can finally rest after your long years of fighting or you can be my Einherjahr."

"Einherjahr?" Asuma asked confused. This word is alien to him.

"Einherjahr is a being who died but his or her soul was given another chance to live, by serving the host." Kara said to Asuma as she looked at the man. " You can help me to stop Akatsuki being my Einherjahr but the choice is yours. I will not force you anything."

Asuma folded his arms as he stared to think. With Shikamaru and the others, he has no worries they would protect the king: the future children of konoha that would be the next generation of Konoha. But after he heard that Kakuzu and Hidan were the weakest ones of Akatsuki he was worried. If those two gave him and his team trouble, he can't imagine how will the other members be like. Especially when Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara of Iwa are members of the organization. Plus, he wanted to make sure that Kurenai and his unborn child would be saved.

"I accept to be your Einherjahr!"Asuma said to Kara. "I want to make sure Kurenai and my unborn child will be safe!"

Kará nodded as she welcomed Asuma to her group to stop Akatsuki. The battle maiden asked to the former Konoha-nin to fill about the events of the recent Akatsuki attacks. Asuma told her everything he knew about Akatsuki, especially the members he knew and the invasion of Suna. Kará was impressed with the strength of Akatsuki. She knew she needs more Einherjahr to fight them back if she wants to success her mission given to Freya.

"Asuma-san can you think anyone who could be help us?" Kara asked to Asuma "Any noble warrior who had fallen that could be worth enough to be an Einherjahr?"

Asuma thought for a moment. He knew many men and woman who died in the battle but only a very few could be worth enough to be Einherjahr since they are facing Akatsuki. Of course his father and the past hokages could be good Einherjahr but the problem he doesn't know if it will work since they all are trapped in the shinigami's belly. Then a name came to his mind.

"I have a name in the mind. I heard his strength and power was greater than the legendary sannin of Konoha."

"Oh? And what is the name of this warrior?" Kará asked as Asuma smirked.

"Hatake Sakumo."

To be continued

OMG!! Eleven reviews for the first chapters?! I never got this many in the first chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Don't forget to review, they made me to write faster.

Here is the chapter 1 of the story. I hope you all liked. I know my battle scene sucks, but writing battle scenes were never were my forte. Can anyone help me in the part of battle scenes, please?

Anyway, the next Einherjahr of the group will be Hatake Sakumo. Kará in Konoha as she remembers some stuff when she was Naruto. I still deciding which pairing will be in this story, but one thing I am sure: it will be not a SasuFem!Naru. It's already over used and I wanted to make a different pairing. If there's any scenes or characters you would like to see in this story, suggestions is always welcome. ^^

I wanna thanks to Omega Thunderstorm for beta my story. You rule! :D

See ya in the next chapter.

_Beta's note: Hello. I'm omega_thunderstorm. You might recognize my name from such one-shots as "The End of Konoha" and "Jars of Water" *plugplugplug* The author of this fic asked me to be hir beta after I sent hir a review. I have a feeling that if I manage to become her beta for this story, my notes will be become rants. I have various issues with Naruto and the Naruto fanfic community. There will also be generic fanfiction rants, like the misuse of "Don't like? Don't Read!" and "No flames plz"_


	3. Chapter 2 Valkyrie in Konoha

Valkyries & Ninjas  
Chapter 2- Valkyrie in Konoha

Here is the second chapter of the story. I hope you all like. ^^

"Blah blah"- Normal talking.

"**Blah blah"- **Black Zetzu, demon talking

"_Blah blah"-_ thoughts

000

The Akatsuki gathered to perform the sealing ritual, transferring the Sanbi and Nibi into a giant golem statue. With the loss of Hidan and Kakuzu, it's taking longer to seal the bijuu than before. Zetzu who was watching the fight, he told to the other members what happened to the zombie duo and also about the battle maiden who showed up out of nowhere. Some didn't believed that some winged girl could defeated Kakuzu and Hidan so easily and then sending them to the hell. Deidara thought for a moment. No, there wasn't possible. He didn't believe that the stories of his old grandfather was somehow true.

"Hey Zetzu." Stared Deidara to get Zetzu attention " Is there any chance this girl looked something like this hun?"

With his clay, Deidara did a human clay statute of the female warrior. Zetzu confirmed , immediately garnering everyone's attention.

"Wow, Deidara-senpai. I didn't know you could do female statues with your clay." commented Tobi before a thought came to his mind. "Do you do your needs with your female statues ?"

Deidara blushed in a deep red before he stared to strangle his new partner's neck with his arms.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT DAMMIT!!!" Shouted Deidara angrily.

"That's enough Deidara. No one wants to know about your sexual life and you still need Tobi as your partner."The holographic Image of Pein spoke, as Deidara let Tobi go. But he still will punish that orange masked idiot from the early comment. "What do you know about this warrior girl?"

"Hun….not much."Admitted Deidara. "Who told me about this girl was my grandfather. You see when he was a gennin around of the age of ninja civil wars, he saw this girl who titled herself being a Valkyrie …. battle maiden or something like that hun. My grandfather told me how her beauty and fight stiles with the elements gave him inspiration for his arts. He even told me she kissed him in his forehead before returning to the place she came from; heaven. I always thought it was just some stories from an old gazer like my grandfather to fill me with his fantasies but since Zetzu has confirmed this girl is the same one as how my grandfather had described her, I guess she really exists after all hum."

"In the age of civil wars you say?" Kisame asked surprised "That was 80 years ago. Are you saying this girl showed up 80 years ago?"

Pein was quiet. He never expected this turn of the events. Thinking now, he remembered that in the tales of the sage of six paths , a warrior girl with powers as great as his own had helped him to defeat the 10 tailed beast- Jubi. They said it was thanks to this girl sacrifice that it was possible to seal Jubi in the sage's body. After all to create a jinchuriki they need do a sacrifice a life for the sealing be possible. It was clear that the girl's existence in their world might be as old as the legend of the sage of six paths. There would be a possibility of Pein facing this girl by himself. Then Zetzu spoke up, getting the attention of everyone.

"**Don't forget about that detail on the girl."** the black Zetzu said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot about that detail." The white Zetzu said.

"What are you talking about?" Kisame asked curious.

"That warrior girl….. the one who calls herself a battle-maiden…"stared the white Zetzu **"… she has whiskers marks on her face. The same ones the deceased Jinchuriki of Kyuubi had in life**." Finished the black Zetzu.

000

In Konoha Tsunade was in her Office. After Asuma's funeral and recovering after the battle against Hidan and Kakuzu, Team Asuma was giving their report to Tsunade about the events in the battle, especially involving the mysterious armored girl who defeated the duo so easily like they were gennin who just got out from academy. Needless to say Tsunade was speechless with their report.

"Are you saying this girl defeated those two Akatsuki members without any problem? "

"Yes, Hokage –sama." Izumo said as he remembered the events from the battle. "She even sent them to the hell. I am speaking literally. I saw the gates of hell with my own eyes."

"Needless to say she saved us from those two."Kotetsu said "I remember she said her name was Kará Valkyrie or something. She even said she was a servant of the gods."

Tsunade was quiet. She had hear about the gods would send a guardian to protect the balance of the world in the shape of a maiden. Her grandfather, Senju Hashirama told her stories about a beautiful and powerful maiden would always come out of nowhere defeating demons and other supernatural creatures. She always thought those story were night bed stories. Could be this guardian maiden be real?

"Kotetsu. Izumo. I want you two keep the reports of your mission be a secret. We still don't know what intentions this warrior girl have or if this girl is even in our side. At least we know she is not in Akatsuki's side." Tsunade said. "And how's Shikamaru?'

"Still taking hard on Asuma's death." Izumo answered. He couldn't blame Shikamaru for feeling like this. It was hard when a person loses a sensei. Asuma was his second father figure.

"I see. Talk to Shikamaru about the mission. I will give you three some days off. You're excused."

With that, Kotetsu and Asuma bowed before leaving Tsunade's office. The duo was going to their way out, but still taking about the girl who saved their lives.

"Hey Izumo…. Do you think we should had told her about……"

"About her whiskers marks? No, Its better this way. Hokage –sama took hard on the death of the fox girl. Remember how she reacted after Kakashi-san brought her corpse? She cried a lot and almost destroyed the Hokage Mountain with her anger. And she immediately made Uchiha Sasuke in the bingo book, kill on sight."

Uchiha Sasuke was a sensitive subject in the village. Especially for Sakura, Tsunade , Kakashi and Iruka. After the traitor left, Sakura finally decided to focus on her training to become a medic nin under Tsunade's tutoring. Kakashi blamed himself for not releasing that Sasuke would betray the village in exchange of power to kill Uchiha Itachi. He went too far on using Chidori on Naruto. Iruka had the worse. Even after three years, he still mourned the loss of his 'little sister', the pain in his heart hurting even now. He still works as a teacher at the shinobi academy, he is still respect and adored by the students, but his teaching has became very harsh. Iruka said its better to train them hard now than letting them on depending on some lazy jounin teachers who only focus on only one student. Yes, Iruka blames Kakashi for Naruto's death and he would avoid at any cost seeing the jounin or else he would get the beating of his life. Iruka can be a very violent man when he wants to be.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu didn't know what they would do next now that warrior girl had showed up.

000

Shikamaru was in the graveyard still looking at his teacher tombstone. He was happy to know that the killers of his teacher were in the hell, thought he was a little upset for not doing himself, in the deep he was happy for not doing. He looked at the tombstone of his late friend Naruto- killed by her own teammate because of his own desire for power and revenge consuming his heart and soul. Thought of her tom-boyish behavior, Naruto was the less troublesome girl from his class. Never acted like a fangirl, either thinking higher than the others. She even beat up some boys to defend Chouji. He remember that he, Chouji, Kiba ( with Akamaru in his head) and Naruto would skip classes together and hang out around. He even remembered Naruto telling him once in a starry night that that she wants shine like a star in the sky when she becomes a hokage. Shikamaru asked her once why not shine like the sun. She just smiled before answering.

"_No matter how small the star is, the star will always have its light, no matter how big dark is."_

He really missed the crazy tom-boy girl. Thought she was a troublesome girl, she was the only one who had real friendship with the boys still keeping the little bit of her feminine side she had. After her corpse was bought to Konoha by Kakashi, Shikamaru noticed the collar that Godaime Hokage had given her before their return was missing. Sakura had confirmed Sasuke has her collar after her new team had returned from the last mission involving Orochimaru and Sasuke. She saw Sasuke wearing Naruto's collar. After that he had promised he would take the collar back and return it to Naruto. And also promised to himself he would grow up and become a cool adult like Asuma . After all he wants to be Asuma's child's teacher in the future.

000

Meanwhile a girl was entering in the village. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and white undershirt with black sleeves and a thigh length Orange vest that revealed some cleavage. An ankle length Blue obi with thin red cord tied in a bow around her waist while a pair of orange gauntlets the matched her vest covered her arms. Her hair was long and golden tied in a long ponytail. She was caring a sword on her back.

"_So, this is Konoha, Asuma-san?"_ Kará said telepathically .

After Asuma had accepted to be her Einherjahr, they went to Konoha to ask to Hatake Sakumo to aid them. Since the Valkyrie had assumed a human form, Asuma's spirit was inside of her sword. He would come out when he's in need and when Kará is in her Valkyrie form. Now both of them are looking for Sakumo's blade to summon his spirit.

"_Yes."_ Asuma said. "_A beautiful village, isn't it? As long we do not get any attention, we can find Sakumo's spirit and go to our mission without any problem."_

"_Well, you mean to I not cause any trouble, right? Except for the ones who has a great sixth sense, no body can really see you or myself when I am in the astral form."_

As they walking around the village, Kará used her aura to feel the aura of the villagers and the shinobi. Some were neutral, some were happy and carefree and other not very pleased. But what is bothering Kará was feeling she knew this place somehow, but she can't remember where. Could be possible she lived there once? From what she learned from Freya, Valkyries were supposed to remember their past lives as a mortal and using the past lives' knowledge for their mission after they awaken from their sleep. But Kará doesn't remember anything after she had wake up. She softly puts her hand on her chest where she had an ugly scar. The scar was the wound she got from her past like and whoever who stroke her in the chest, it really messed her memories and spirit.

"_I will bring you back, even if that means breaking your bones, Sasuke!!"_

Kará blinked confused. Who was that voice? She swear she had heard her own voice, but younger. And who was Sasuke? Kará decided to go to an inn to rest for the day before coming out on the night to find Sakumo's blade to summon him to ask for his aid against Akatsuki. Kará lied down in the futon and she welcomed the darkness as she fell asleep.

000

*Dream Scene*

Kará couldn't see anything because of the dense mist. Then, she noticed something as the mist was staring to clean. She gasped in surprise when she released she was in a dome of mirrors and in there saw a dark haired boy and a blond girl with a very tomboyish look. She noticed the boy was covered with needles. The girl was holding the boy in her arms.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you butt in?!" the girl yelled at the barely conscious dark haired boy.

"I..don't ..know….my ..legs….just..moved ...on..their..own."the boy gasped blood gushing from his mouth. "Naruto…..you...don't...die." the boy inhaled one more breath of air before collapsing against her.

"Sasuke…." The girl whispered her eyes beginning to glisten. Kara was surprised. It was the same name she had heard early. The Valkyrie's eyes widen in pure shock when she saw the face of the girl. The girl named Naruto looked exactly like her, only younger.

000

*End of the dream.*

Kará opened his eyes. She was sitting up, covered in cold sweat; his breathing was heavy and raspy. Sitting up too fast caused colors to swim before her own eyes. While sitting up, Kará felt huge waves of pain from all over her body, especially the side of her stomach. Even the slightest move was painful and it caused him to lie back down.

She blinked confused as she looked around her. She noticed she was back to her. She was still thinking on the dream she had. Could the younger version of herself named Naruto was one of her past lives? This Sasuke boy was important? Then, her thoughts were interrupted by Asuma's voice.

"_Kará-sama? Are you alright?"_ Asuma asked to the Valkyrie

Kará looked at the sword beside her. She drew it out as Asuma's spirit appeared beside her. He looked a little concern about the Valkyrie The blond girl looked at the spirit.

"I am alright." she said. "It was just a dream." Kará noticed it was already dark in there, which means it was the time to go to Kakashi's house to get Sakumo's blade to summon his spirit. Kará stood up as she summoned her Valkyrie outfit. She puts sheathed her sword as she looked at her Einherjahr

"Asuma-san, why don't you see Kurenai?"

"W-What?"

"Its true that none can see you now you're a spirit. But spirits can still communicate with the living through the dreams." Kara said as she smiled to Asuma. "You can see Kurenai, to say goodbye to her. I can look for Sakumo's blade myself."

In the deep, Asuma was thankful for Kará giving him a chance to say goodbye to his loved one. He knew that was his only chance to say how much he loves her and their unborn child before he leaves to the spirit world as soon Kara's mission is over. Asuma thanked Kará before going to see Kurenai . Kará was happy. After all, all fallen warriors deserve to say goodbye to their loved ones. Then Kará sweat-dropped. She just forget to ask where Kakashi lives.

"Ah nuts.."

000

Sakura was in park, sitting on the batch drinking some tea. She liked the quiet and silent of the night at Konoha park. After the failed mission of bringing Sasuke back, Tsunade had give to Sakura and her team a few days off. She really need a time off. Her new teammates were people who are not easy to deal every day. First was Sora, a monk boy who decided to join to Konoha forces for reasons that Sakura doesn't know. His main problem was his cooky attitude and trusting issues. His attitudes almost remind her deceased teammate Naruto. The second teammate was a boy named Sai. He looked like Sasuke but he was distinguished by total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent facade and giving weird nicknames to the others. And there's her new jounin leader, Yamato. Yamato was the lone survivor from Orochimaru's experiences, and found himself endowed with the First hokage's abilities. And his ghoul face really creeped them out.

Sakura was angered when she saw Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout; he was using Naruto's collar. The same collar that Tsunade had given her before they return to Konoha. She had told to Shikamaru and the other boys who were close to Naruto about this. They all promised to themselves that they would defeat Sasuke and recuperate the collar that belonged to Naruto.

"Pretty night, isn't it?"

Sakura turned around and she saw Sora. Sakura growled a little bit since she doesn't want to deal either with him or Sai right now.

"What you want, Sora?"

"Hey hey, don't get angry, Pinky. I just wanted to apologize my behavior from our mission." Sora said as Sakura blinked in surprise. "Your friend, the blonde one told me about your deceased teammate, that girl named Naruto. That's why you lose your cool to that uchiha boy, right?" Sora asked

"In a way I blame myself for Naruto's death." Sakura said as she looked her can of tea. "I was so weak , pathetic and blind back then. I even dared to leave with Sasuke. And worse I had to make Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back. The only thing I got from this was her corpse and her collar stolen. After this I trained hard to make up for Naruto." Sakura said to Sora, explained a little bit of her like involving Naruto. Then, she looked at Sora, "So Mr. Monk, why did you decided to join forces to Konoha? I thought monks do not like involving into ninja business very much."

"Well, it's because of a promise." Sora Answered to Sakura.

"A promise?"

"Yeah. You see, my mentor, Chiriko was killed by Akatsuki. I promised to myself and Chiriko-sama's soul that I would take Akatsuki down. But I know I can't do this alone, so I decide to join to your team since it misses two members ."

Sakura nodded. She understood Sora's feeling and his wishes to take Akatsuki down once for all. They still don't know what they are doing with the biju, but they knew its nothing good from them. Sora blinked, confused as he saw a shadow on the moon. Sakura noticed Sora was looking at something she couldn't see.

"What is it?" asked Sakura confused.

0000

Kará was flying above the village still looking for Sakumo's blade. She felt a little like an idiot for not asking to Asuma where Kakashi lives before he went to see Kurenai. Then, she had an idea.

"Of course!" she slapped her forehead. "I can use my aura to look for the blade."

Kará closed her eyes and she stared to fell the aura over on Konoha, to look for Sakumo's blade. Then she gasped in surprise when she felt a dark energy on Konoha. It was full of hate, anger , disappear and pain. She knew what that dark aura was. She few off to the direction of the source of this dark enemy. Dealing with this comes first before looking for Sakumo's blade.

000

Standing at the very outskirts of the abandoned Uchiha District were Sora and Sakura. A cool wind breeze blew past the two as they looked to one another.

"Are you sure you saw a shadow flying to this place?" Sakura Asked. "I mean, you could have seeing things, couldn't you?"

"Of course I saw something!"Sora snapped. "And it flew right to this place."

Sakura was feeling uncomfortable as she stared at the abandoned Uchiha District. No one dared to enter this place since the uchiha massacre and no matter how much fangirl Sakura was in the time Sasuke was in Konoha, she never dared going there. This place always gave her chills in her spine. As Sakura and Sora walked past the gate, the monk boy hissed when he felt a dark aura filling the whole place.

"What's going on here?!" Sora thought as he looked the place. "this place is filled with dark energy!"

Sakura looked at Sora and she was confused with his odd behavior. The, Sakura felt someone tapped on her shoulder. Sakura spun around in alarm as she saw Sai.

"S-Sai? What the hell are you doing here? You nearly scared me!" snapped Sakura at the paled boy.

"My apologizes, Sakura-san."Sai said "I saw you two going here and I wanted to know what are you doing here in a place like this. And what's the matter with him."

Before Sakura could say anything, the three of them felt chills on their spine as Sora hissed. The monk felt something was very wrong in this place ever since they stepped their foot in there. He looked at his teammates.

"We should get out here now! " Sora exclaimed to their teammates.

Sakura and Sai looked confused at the monk confused. Why he was acting so odd like this? Before he got any farther in a sentence, a monster claw appeared from the ground and went straight through him, pushing his soul roughly out of his body, his body hitting the floor with a thud.

"Hey", Sakura said in alarm as Sora hit the floor, "Whoa! Sora! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Before either Sakura or Sai do anything in there, they felt pain on their back. A demon claw went straight through their back, pulling their souls out.

Sora saw the demon claw in terror as the souls of Sai and Sora got out from their bodies, not understanding what was happening. '_Wh...what is happening'_, he thought, '_That thing... It's a monster? A demon? I can't... Breathe... I don't like this..." _

Sakura and Sai looked in absolutely horror when they saw their bodies laid down in the ground. They don't understand what is happening in there. Sakura was looking at Sora, she wanted to know what was happening in there. Sora looked horrified as they saw a monster shadow behind of Sakura.

"Sakura! Behind you!!"

It was too late, the shadow grabbed Sakura and it ran off with her. Sora and Sai were trying to go after the shadow that has taken Sakura but they found themselves surrendered by monsters. They looked like demons from the hell. Sora and Sai glared at the monsters around them.

"What are those things?" Sai asked.

"Specters..." Sora hissed as Sai looked confused at him. "Specters are fallen human souls. Souls that could not move on to the after live because something happened in their lives... These fallen ones, they lose their hearts, and become monsters themselves... like these ones we see here. I never saw so many specters at once!"

The demons were growling at them. They stared to attack them. With a quick move, Sora summoned his wind techniques to blew the demons off. Sai grabs his brush and scroll as he summons his ink beasts to attack the demons. Even with them working together, there was too many of them. Sai noticed a duo of demons pouncing towards them .

Suddenly, a shadow came out of nowhere and ripped through one demon. Sai blinked in confusion when he saw a girl in armor before them; it was Kará. The demon was sliced in half at the waist. With fast moves, Kará slashed all the demons with her blades with grace. Her swordsmanship skills rivals one of Mist Swordsmen. The demons disappeared as Kará looked at them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Y-yeah," Stared Sora. "who are you?"

Kará introduced herself being a Valkyrie and she explained her mission. Sora was surprised. She was the guardian of world that his master Chiriko had told him so many times; the tales of the battle maiden- the keeper of the mortal world and the spirit world. Sai explained what happened to them as Sora mentioned they still need look for Sakura who was taken by the specters.

"I understand. First we need you two go back to your bodies." Kara said to Sai and Sora "A body can't live without a soul for very long."

"I know. Chiriko-sama told me about this once." Sora said, remembering the teachings that his master had taught him once. "Our bodies are over…..there?"

To Sora surprise, their bodies that had fall in the ground when the specters had pulled their souls out of their bodies were not in there anyone. Sora paled. Where their bodies are?! Kará was worried too. If their bodies are not in there that means spirits took the opportunity from the confusion to steal their bodies. At least the bodies were not possessed by specters.

"Er…. You two, I will help you two to save your teammate and clean this specter infestation." Kará said, smiling embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head.

"What?!" Exclaimed Sora, not believing that girl was saying. "what about our bodies?!"

"Didn't you say we need to return our bodies soon because they can't survive without our souls?"Asked Sai,

"yeah, I said, but looks like some spirits took your bodies while you were fighting against the specters. Only not corrupted spirits can posses soulless bodies." Explain Kará to them. "Specters prefer to eat bodies than possessing them. As we don't see any blood, It's safe to say your bodies are safe…. For now."

Sora groaned. Everything she said was true. As much he wants to return to his body, he needs first save his teammate from the specters before anything happens to her. Sai doesn't understand what is happening in there. He thought it's better to follow them for now. And also he wants to know about this Valkyrie that the girl had called herself. He has no doubt Danzo would be interested on this.

000

Meanwhile this, Sakura was lying down in the cold floor, unconscious. Three specters knelt down as they awaited the arrival of their higher authority. One of them lifted his heads, revealing his dark bony face.

"We brought the virgin, Fugaku-sama"

Then, from out of darkness, a giant pair of red gleaming eyes appeared. The presence of Uchiha Fugaku made the spirits drop their heads, almost bowing to the superior entity.

And it spoke with an imposing yet arrogant manner. "Excellent. We will prepare the things for the ritual. Meanwhile this, you take care of our guests."

"Yes, Fukagu-sama."

With that, the specters left Sakura and the specter of Fugaku alone in the room. Fugaku smirked as he looked at Sakura.

"Soon, this pathetic village will pay for what they did to us…."

To Be continued…

0000

Yeah, the chapter 2 is here.  
And as you can see Sai, Sakura and Sora are in there. For those who don't know Sora: He's not an Oc Sora is a character who showed up in a filler from the anime series before the anime version of Zombie duo arc. Since I didn't want to create an OC to fill Naruto's place in the team 7, I decided to use Sora in there. I hope I didn't make him or Sai totally OOC in there. Anyway, this arc Kará will face the specters of the uchiha clan. And the possibility of two uchiha souls join to Kará group. Can anyone guess who will be those two?

Ah,and soon I will post a fan art of Kará in my gallery. ^^  
Please, don't forget to review. It's the reviews that made me write. I wanna thank to Omega Thunderstorm for beta editing my story.

See ya in the next chapter!

_Beta's Note: Hello, me again. I have a few issues with the Naruto fanfiction world. Today, I'm going to talk about Time Travel and AUs. Now, let's just say that your fic has Naruto thrown back in time, back to the time of the Third World Ninja War or even the Second Ninja War. One very depressing thing I see often is that the same people are born and are exactly the same as they are in canon. As one AN said "There are over 9 million sperm in an ejaculation and the same one wins every time?" You don't have to make the characters totally out of character, just change a few cosmetic things. Have Naruto have red hair and green eyes instead of blond hair and blue eyes or have Konohamaru be female. Hells, if your fanfic has Fem!Naruto, why not have Masc!Hinata?_

_Next time, on Beta Rants, I talk about how "saving it for marriage" should not be in Naruto fanfics (Direct all negative criticism towards me and not to the author. She has no say in what I type put here.)_


End file.
